Destiny
by demoncrawler218
Summary: The aftermath of "Covenant" hits Smallville in ways no one could have forseen. And out of the ashes, a hero will be born...and so will his enemy.
1. Gathering

Destiny  
  
This story and account is a cooperative effort between demonman21 and Nightcrawler8. We will be alternating chapters. We do not own any part of Smallville, to our deep sadness. None of these characters are ours, nor do we make any claim to the contrary. Oh, and both Nightcrawler8 and I agree that having Lana go to an art program without ever showing any art inclination was weird. Therefore, given she ran a business for a year or so, she went to an elite business program in France. This story will serve as the Season 4 opener.  
  
Part 1 – Gathering  
  
Lana walked off the plane gingerly. It had been a long flight, and her legs were still shaky after spending eleven hours sitting on a plane. Lana took a deep breath, and smiled. She'd spent three months in France, and had been assaulted with sights she'd never imagined. But here, this place...it smelled like home.  
  
"Lana!"  
  
Lana turned, and grinned, "Hey, Nell. Thanks for coming to get me."  
  
Nell pulled Lana into an affectionate hug. "Don't be silly. Of course I came to get you. Did you enjoy France?"  
  
"It was great," Lana commented.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're home. Especially in time for..." Nell trailed off uncertainly.  
  
Lana's face fell as she fought back a sob, "I'd never miss it. I just wish it wasn't happening. I mean, there isn't even a body."  
  
Nell sighed, "So do I. But they've been looking for months, and no sign has been found. The police have given up, and they're officially calling it a death...a funeral is the next step. Have you finished your speech?"  
  
Lana nodded, "It was hard...I never thought I'd have to give this speech."  
  
"It's only fitting that you give the eulogy. You two were incredibly close," Nell pointed out. She then shook her head, "Let's change the topic. Tell me about France. How was the Business Program?"  
  
Before Lana could answer, a voice called out behind her. "Lana, wait up." Lana turned just as a man walked up. He was about six feet tall with blond hair and a muscular frame. He smiled at Lana teasingly, "Well, that's the last time I trade you my first class seat for your row 20 seat. It was a pain in the neck getting off."  
  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" Nell asked in confusion.  
  
Lana smiled. She pulled the man into a tight hug as she explained, "Nell, this is Jason."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Thank you for meeting with me," Lex commented. "Ladies and gentlemen, please have a seat."  
  
The five men and three women each eyed the others with suspicion before sitting down slowly. Lex suppressed a smile. He knew them well; they'd been dealing with each other on a very close level for almost a year, and his father had taught him how to read body language like a book. All of them were tense, and they gazed at Lex with a combination of fear and respect. In short, they knew what was coming.  
  
"I trust I don't have to explain why I called this meeting," Lex began.  
  
"You're looking to oust your father," one of the shareholders retorted. Lex turned his gaze and focused his attention on the one who spoke. James Marshall was an older man, easily in his sixties with silver hair and a deep gaze. He was also solidly in Lionel's corner, and Lex knew he would be one of the toughest opponents to this move.  
  
Lex leaned back in his chair, and kept his expression neutral, "Given my father's present situation, it would not be feasible for him to continue his duties as Chairman of the Board and CEO of Luthorcorp. A change of leadership is in order."  
  
"Lionel's 'situation' is a direct result of you, from what I've been told," James countered.  
  
Again, Lex hid a smile. He'd known James had found out about Lex's part in his father's arrest; after all, Lex was the one who'd leaked the information to James's spy. "It would be more accurate to say my father put himself in that situation when he committed murder. Wouldn't you?"  
  
"Funny. I don't remember a jury convicting him just yet," James retorted.  
  
Lex sighed. This was getting old. "Believe what you like. Regardless, my father is currently incarcerated. He does not have the time or freedom to run Luthorcorp. Do you honestly expect the stock market to sit by and let a man in jail control their future?"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, and Lex knew he'd hit a soft spot. Lex continued softly, "My father has run Luthorcorp for years, and he'd been training me to follow in his footsteps. While I doubt he ever intended for the change of power to take over so soon, it doesn't alter the fact that I am the most qualified to continue in my father's legacy."  
  
"I for one feel the company would be in excellent hands with you Lex," another stockholder chimed. Inwardly, Lex grinned. That comment was perfectly timed, and all it took was a promise of a position of power under Lex's leadership. Lex saw the other stockholders nodded subtly in agreement, and that was when Lex new he had won.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for you to make a choice. You can either follow me into greatness, or try and hold on to the past and stumble into failure. What is your decision?"  
  
Lex watched as James surveyed the room, looking to see if there were any other shareholders he could count on. Seeing his support structure fade, James gave into the inevitable. He locked eyes with Lex, and said slowly, "Alright, the board is with you...for now. But we will reserve judgment until we see you in action."  
  
"That's all I ask," Lex responded humbly. He'd won; he could be graceful.  
  
"We'll announce the change in leadership at a press conference tomorrow," James began.  
  
"Schedule it for the day after tomorrow," Lex countered. "I have something...personal to deal with."  
  
"Lex, what could be more important than Luthorcorp?" a stockholder asked suspiciously.  
  
Lex turned, and said softly, "I have a funeral to attend."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Mr. Luthor, you're in trouble..." Michael began.  
  
Lionel shook his head, "Everything is going to be fine."  
  
"As your lawyer, I have to tell you, it's not looking great. Even with...what happened, the federal government is moving forward with the charges," Michael explained, "and I have to tell you, it's a strong case."  
  
"That is not an issue," Lionel stated firmly. "Did you bring it?"  
  
Michael shifted uncomfortably, "Mr. Luthor, you really should focus on your case..."  
  
"You are my lawyer; you do what I say. And I'm asking you, did you bring it?" Lionel said in a soft voice.  
  
Michael fought down a shiver as he remembered who he was dealing with, "Of course, Mr. Luthor." Michael reached into his briefcase, and pulled out a videotape. He handed it over to Lionel.  
  
"Your assistance in this matter will be rewarded," Lionel remarked. Lionel then turned and put the tape in the VCR. It was normally prohibited to have a TV and VCR for a private viewing, but the normal rules did not apply to him. It had taken a minor bribe, but it was worth it.  
  
The screen was fuzzy for a few moments, and then Michael could make out a dark room of some sort, "If I may ask Mr. Luthor, what exactly is on this tape?"  
  
"It's a security tape from one of my properties, a set of caves whose protection I'm handling. As for what's on it..." Lionel trailed off as two people walked into the camera's view.  
  
Michael watched the events unfold in front of his eyes. His eyes widened, and he paled. What he was seeing couldn't possibly... "Is this real life?" Michael whispered.  
  
"Yes, it is," Lionel answered, and Michael could almost feel the passion in Lionel's inflection. Michael had been Lionel's attorney for close to ten years, and he knew when Lionel had that tone of voice, the subject was a matter of deep personal interest to him.  
  
When the tape ended, Lionel leaned back and smiled, "Interesting. It explains so much...did you call the number I gave you?"  
  
Michael nodded, "Yes, sir. Clark Kent hasn't been seen since the day of this tape."  
  
"Tell him I want the Kents watched closely. I want to know the second the young Mr. Kent reappears. Is that understood?" Lionel commanded.  
  
"Of course Mr. Luthor," Michael replied. "I'll take care of it."  
  
"Good. Now, go. You have things to do, and I need to think," Lionel ended. He then stood up and walked out. Michael watched him go, and took a deep breath. Knowing Lionel, he wasn't going to let this go. And if what was on the tape was true, then Michael only knew one thing.  
  
Things were going to be very interesting.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Requiem

Part 2 – Requiem  
  
Rain poured down with a soft patter on top of the canopy. Thankfully, there was no wind to blow the rain into those gathered underneath the canopy. At the front of the group, a priest began to speak.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to honor a young woman whose life was tragically cut short," he began. "Chloe Sullivan lived each second of her life with a passion and zeal that inspired others to attain their potential. Though we must mourn her passing, we must never forget what she has done for the people that knew her best. And now, I'd like to open the ceremony to those of her friends who'd like to speak."  
  
As the priest stepped back, Lana stepped up to the front. She laid a white rose on the coffin, and then turned to speak. "Having lived with Chloe for nearly two years, I got to know her pretty well," she said. "Whenever she was working on a story, she pursued it with determination. She had an inner fire, which swept up all those around her in the constant search for the truth. Her passion was an inspiration. Nothing stopped her from getting the truth." Lana cleared her throat. "But Chloe had another side, one that she hid beneath the professional aura she usually presented to the world. It was a side she didn't share with many people; a sweet, vulnerable girl who just wanted people to like her and what she wrote about. She was more than a best friend; I remember this one time when we were working on a genealogy assignment. We were supposed to present our family tree, and Chloe put me down as her sister. She considered me that, and I felt the same. Someone once said, 'friends are the family you can choose.' Chloe and I were family, and I'll miss her as long as I live." Lana's voice broke on a sob, and she walked back to her seat in tears.  
  
From another section, Pete Ross stepped forward. As he was speaking, Lana looked around at the others gathered. Sitting on her right was Jason, and to her left sat Lex and Nell. On the other side of the seating sat Jonathan and Martha Kent. Lana's brow furrowed in puzzlement as she realized that not only had Clark not stepped forward to speak before she did, he wasn't even in attendance. Shivering, Lana knew that something was very wrong.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Lana walked into the study in the Luthor Mansion. She immediately noticed a difference: the cabinet which usually held Lex's liquors was empty.  
  
"I kind of lost my taste for alcohol," Lex said. Lana turned to find Lex sitting near the fireplace. "Please, sit down."  
  
Lana walked forward and sat down across from Lex. "Personally, I'm surprised; you were quite the connoisseur."  
  
"Well, that was before I almost died from it," Lex said with more than a hint of anger.  
  
"My God...what happened?" Lana asked in a frightened voice.  
  
"Let's just say old confrontations took new twists. Luckily, one of my security guards found me, and luckier still, he was a former EMT. He called 911, and kept me alive until the ambulance arrived. I spent two weeks in the hospital, and I gave him a new house," Lex said with the Smirk. "As I said before, the grand gestures were always easy for me. But let's change the subject. I'm glad to see you, Lana."  
  
"Me too," Lana said somberly. "I only wish the circumstances were different."  
  
"So, how was Paris?" Lex asked.  
  
"It was a great experience," Lana said, smiling slightly. "The business school was a great place. I learned a lot there, and I think it's really going to help after graduation. Overall, I had a good time there."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Lex said honestly.  
  
"What about you, Lex?" Lana asked.  
  
"Well, as of yesterday, I am now the majority shareholder of Luthorcorp," Lex said.  
  
"Congratulations," Lana offered. "It seems like you got what you always wanted."  
  
"Yeah, well, the cost was a lot higher than I ever thought it would be," Lex said, his voice slightly cold. "But enough about business...who was that guy you were with?"  
  
"I met Jason at the business school while I was in Paris," Lana said. "His father is a high profile corporate lawyer in Metropolis, and Jason's looking to follow in his footsteps."  
  
"Yes, I've done business with Mr. Teague," Lex said. "He's very skilled." Lex paused uncertainly. "Are you sure you're not on the rebound from a certain farm boy?"  
  
Lana's eyes clouded with pain before she asked, "Speaking of whom, I didn't see Clark at the funeral today, and I didn't get to ask his parents about that because they left right after the funeral was over."  
  
Lex's expression saddened as he said, "You mean no one told you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lana asked anxiously.  
  
"Clark's been missing for two and a half months," Lex said quietly.  
  
Lana visibly paled. "Do you think he ran away again?" she asked softly.  
  
"I wish it were that simple," Lex explained as the turned to gaze out the window. "Right before his disappearance, Clark testified before the Grand Jury at my father's trial. His testimony kept my father from getting bail..." Lex trailed off, and it took a few moments before could continue, "My father tends to hold grudges."  
  
"You don't think..." Lana began with a gasp.  
  
Lex eyes darkened. "I've had the best detectives in the world scouring the planet for him," he said. "They've gone over the case thoroughly, and there's no trace of him. It's like he disappeared off the face of the Earth...and no one's better than my father at making people vanish."  
  
Lana's mind froze as Lex finished speaking. Clark...dead...it was a thought that refused to be processed. Lana couldn't accept that the guy who'd saved her life so many times at the risk of his own was dead. Time was meaningless to Lana her mind repeated that thought over and over.  
  
Lana was shaken from her frozen state when she heard Lex whisper softly, "If only I hadn't let him testify."  
  
"Lex, you couldn't have known..." Lana began.  
  
"I know my father's track record," Lex said, cutting her off. "I even warned Chloe about the danger."  
  
"You mean your father was responsible for what happened to Chloe?" Lana said, shaking with sudden rage.  
  
Lex turned and gazed at her steadily. "Do I have proof of that? No. But her death was for my father, as she was the one who found the evidence that put him away." There was an awkward pause, and then he added, "So, are you interested in running the Talon again?"  
  
"I thought you sold it," Lana said.  
  
Lex shook his head sadly. "When Emily Dinsmore escaped, she killed the buyer, so I ended up retaining ownership. Since I didn't have any interest in running the Talon on my own, I left it closed. However, now that you're back, I figured that you might want to consider running it again."  
  
"Look, Lex..." Lana began.  
  
"Lana, if this about finding someplace to stay, you can always use the apartment above the Talon," Lex suggested.  
  
"Actually, I was planning on staying with Nell in Metropolis," Lana quickly explained. "I'm...not sure if I'm ready to come back to Smallville for good just yet."  
  
Lex nodded in understanding. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Pete nervously knocked on the Kents' front door. He hadn't been in Smallville for three months, and in that time had only spoken to them once, when Jonathan had called to tell Pete about Clark's disappearance at the caves. He had felt that they had been holding something back and now seemed as good a time as any to find out the truth.  
  
The front door opened, and a tired looking Jonathan Kent said, "Pete, this is a surprise. What brings you by?"  
  
"I was hoping to talk to you and Mrs. Kent, if that's ok," Pete said.  
  
Jonathan smiled and nodded. "Please, come in," he said, opening the screen door.  
  
Pete shook Jonathan's hand and walked into the house, and saw Martha sitting at the kitchen table. Her expression brightened upon seeing their visitor. "Pete, it's good to see you," she said as she gave the teenager a quick hug.  
  
"Likewise, Mrs. Kent," Pete said as he took a seat. He swallowed nervously as he saw Jonathan and Martha sit at opposite ends of the kitchen table rather than next to each other. "Look, I know you guys told me what happened with Clark, but I got the feeling that you didn't tell me everything involved." Pete watched as, simultaneously, Jonathan's face took on a look of guilt while Martha's took on one of bitterness. "You guys trusted me with Clark's secret. You can trust me with whatever you're not telling me about what happened to him."  
  
Martha snorted before saying, "Jonathan sold Clark out to Jor-El without a second thought." Before either of the others could speak, she said, "Excuse me," and briskly walked out of the room and upstairs.  
  
As the door slammed shut, Jonathan winced. "We've barely spoken to each other since that day," he said sadly.  
  
"What happened?" Pete asked.  
  
Jonathan sighed. "When I went to bring Clark back from Metropolis last year, Jor-El agreed to temporarily give me Kryptonian powers if I agreed to his terms. He said that when the time came that I would have to send Clark back to him for his purposes." His eyes watered. "I knew that if I didn't make the deal, we'd never see Clark again. I had no idea that Jor-El would be coming for him so soon."  
  
"You did what you thought you had to do, Mr. Kent," Pete said, trying to reassure him.  
  
A tear trickled down Jonathan's cheek. "I just can't help but feel that I destroyed this family."  
  
"Don't do this, Mr. Kent," Pete said. "Clark went through the same self-loathing, and he never really came back from it. You can't do the same thing."  
  
"It's just that there's no way to get him back now," Jonathan said, shaking his head. "We don't even have the key anymore, not that I'm entirely sure that it would do any good even if we had it."  
  
"So what can we do?" Pete asked.  
  
Jonathan sighed and wiped his eyes before placing a hand on Pete's shoulder. "We need to have faith that somehow, Clark is going to pull himself out of this one on his own and come back to us."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Lana walked slowly through the graveyard. She told Nell that she wanted to visit her parents and make another visit to Chloe's grave before driving back to Metropolis.  
  
She knelt before her parents' grave. "Hi, Mom, Dad," she began. "I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've visited you guys. I've been in Paris for the last two months. I had a great time over there. I even met this great new guy, Jason. You'd probably like him." She choked back a sob before she said, "I hope that Chloe's there with you guys right now. Please keep an eye on her for me, and tell her that I miss her very much." Lana was silent for a moment or two before she got up and made her way to Chloe's grave.  
  
As she approached Chloe's grave, she was a bit startled to see a figure already standing there. The light was dim and she was still far away enough that she couldn't distinguish any features of the figure. As she got within ten feet, the clouds overhead suddenly parted and moonlight shafted down onto the figure. Lana's breath caught in her throat and her eyes went wide with shock. After a moment, she managed to gasp out one word.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Return

Part 3 – Return  
  
Lana stared in absolute shock. She simply could not believe what she was seeing. Standing no more than a few feet in front of her was Clark Kent. Lana would recognize that frame anywhere, despite the fact he was wearing a pair of loose jeans and a white shirt. Clark was staring intently at Chloe's grave, and had ignored her call. She approached slowly, as if she was afraid the person in front of her would vanish.  
  
"Clark?" Lana repeated softly. Lana could see the person tense. He did not respond immediately; his gaze never wavered from the gravestone. A quiet settled between them as Clark did not speak. The silence stretched longer, as Lana grew uncomfortable. Finally, she could stand it no longer and spoke again.  
  
"Clark, talk to me," Lana requested insistently. She began to walk closer to him, and to her surprise, Clark shied away. He turned and stared at her in fear, and Lana bit back a scream. Clark's eyes, the portals in which Lana had always seen such determination and strength, were...empty. Nothing was staring back at her from his blue orbs. It was as if someone had sucked the very soul out of Clark, and left nothing behind.  
  
"Stay away from me, whoever you are," Clark stammered as he continued to back away.  
  
"Clark, what's wrong?" Lana questioned in concern. His posture, his gaze, everything was just wrong...  
  
Clark continued to back away from her, and he finally whispered, "Do you...know me?"  
  
"Of course I know you, Clark," Lana gasped, unable to believe what she was hearing. She continued to look at Clark in confusion, as he stared back with an expression that seemed torn between hope and desire.  
  
"Clark...is that my name?" Clark murmured. "No, I seem to remember another name...something...K...Ka..." Clark shook his head violently back and forth.  
  
"Clark, talk to me. Tell me what's..." Lana began, when suddenly blinding comprehension slammed into her. His furtive glances, his looks of confusion, it all made sense if... "You don't remember me, do you?" Lana finally asked.  
  
Clark shook his head, "I remember...nothing. Not you, not this place; I don't remember anything...is my name Clark? Is that why you keep calling me that?"  
  
Lana fought hard to keep her expression from falling. "Yes, your name is Clark, and my name is Lana," she whispered. "You and I are friends, close friends in fact. But I went to France for the summer, and you...vanished. Where have you been?"  
  
Clark shuddered slightly, and he said, "I...don't know."  
  
"Well, you're safe now," Lana said reassuringly. She placed her hand on his shoulder, as a reassuring gesture. However, she did not get the expected reaction. Clark screamed, and he stumbled back. His other hand flew to the shoulder she touched, and he scrunched down.  
  
"Clark, what did...?" Lana began, but trailed off in horror as she looked at the hand that had touched Clark. It was covered in something, and when Lana looked closer, she saw that it was red. Her hand was covered in blood, and there was only one explanation. The blood came from Clark.  
  
"My God, Clark...you're injured. Let me take a look at you," Lana said as she walked towards him. However, Clark stumbled back away from her.  
  
"No, stay away," Clark stated shrilly. Lana winced as she heard the terror in his voice. It was an emotion she had never before heard from Clark.  
  
"Clark, please. I just want to see how injured you are. You could need treatment," Lana begged. Clark stared at her suspiciously for several seconds before he finally stopped moving. Lana approached cautiously, not wanting to further antagonize Clark. Under the moonlight, Lana couldn't really tell anything. She needed to get Clark somewhere with more light.  
  
"Clark, listen to me. We need to go somewhere with more light. Why don't you let me drive you to the farm?" Lana suggested.  
  
"The farm...?" Clark responded.  
  
"Yes, your parents' farm," Lana explained. "You've spent nearly your entire life living there."  
  
"My...parents," Clark commented, "I don't..."  
  
"I know you don't remember them, Clark, but trust me. They can help you," Lana interjected.  
  
Clark tensed. He didn't remember anything, and he was very worried about going with this woman...Lana. However, as he stared at her, Clark felt something deep inside him. For some reason, he trusted her. Finally, Clark nodded, "Okay..."  
  
Clark started to walk towards Lana, but he stumbled. Lana quickly moved forward and slid her arms around him, supporting his weight. When she did so, Lana gasped. She could feel a noticeable difference in his frame; he felt a lot thinner than Lana remembered. Lana could feel his ribs sticking out of his frame, as if he had lost so much weight than he was only skin and bones.  
  
Clark sagged into her, and Lana braced herself. They started to walk towards Lana's car, and Clark began to rely more and more on Lana. Apparently, he was at the end of his strength, a fact that worried Lana greatly. She couldn't honestly remember the last time she had ever seen Clark out of strength.  
  
It took a while, but finally they arrived at the car. Lana helped Clark sit down, and watched as Clark winced when his back touched the car seat. She then hurried around to the driver's seat. She needed to get Clark some help quickly, and she knew just who could help her...his parents.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Lionel, something's happened," Michael stated as he walked into the meeting room.  
  
Lionel did not turn around as he asked quietly, "A new development in my case?"  
  
"No, in the cave," Michael corrected.  
  
Immediately, Lionel turned and focused his complete attention on Michael. His gaze bored into Michael as he demanded, "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Michael confessed. "There was some sort of power surge within the cave. It fried the security cameras, and your man's not talking. But there is definitely something going on."  
  
Lionel remained silent for several seconds, and Michael could almost feel his frustration. He couldn't personally go down there and handle the situation, and for someone as focused as Lionel, that had to be annoying. Finally, Lionel said, "I want you to go down there. You have excellent observation skills. Go to that cave personally, and find out what's going on."  
  
"I don't know..." Michael began, but trailed off as Lionel's gaze darkened.  
  
"That wasn't a request," Lionel whispered in a quiet voice, the voice Michael recognized as his most dangerous.  
  
Michael fought down a shudder as he nodded and said, "Very well, Mr. Luthor, I'll look into it."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The ride to the Kent Farm had been...awkward to say the least. Lana had tried to start a conversation with Clark several times, but Clark had ignored her overtures. All he had done was to stare suspiciously at her, and that saddened and scared Lana. She wondered what could have happened to him to make him so suspicious and closed off. It was the prime thought that flowed through her mind, along with a deep desire to know just where he had been. What had been done to him to change him so much? Lana remembered the conversation with Lex where he had said he suspected his father was involved. Lana had always known Lex's father was cruel, but could he have been behind what happened to Clark?  
  
Lana's thoughts were interrupted as she spotted the Kent Farm. She was getting close. "Look, Clark, there it is...your home."  
  
Clark's gaze turned to follow Lana's finger. He saw a structure in the distance. It was vaguely familiar to Clark. Could this be his home?  
  
_"Your actions have consequences, Clark!" Jonathan yelled. "Didn't your mother and I ever teach you that?" Clark winced as he saw the look in his father's eyes. It was a look of sadness and loathing. His father was looking at him as if he was an alien, and Clark couldn't bear it. All he knew was one thing; he couldn't stay in Smallville. He had to leave._  
  
Clark shuddered. His gaze turned to the structure coming closer, and a look of fear came over him. "Stop the car," Clark stated roughly.  
  
"What?" Lana asked in confusion. She'd seen Clark's eyes lose focus, and then his entire body structure had changed.  
  
"STOP THE CAR!" Clark shouted, and Lana could read a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong, Clark?" Lana questioned softly.  
  
"I can't go there...I won't. Not there," Clark explained firmly with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"Why, Clark...?" Lana asked insistently. She just couldn't understand; why didn't he want to go home?  
  
"I won't go here," Clark repeated firmly. He turned and moved to open his door.  
  
"Okay, okay," Lana interjected. Clark paused in his movements, and turned to her. "We'll go somewhere else," Lana promised.  
  
Clark relaxed, and settled back into his seat, "Okay."  
  
Lana kept a smile on her face, but inwardly she was concerned. Where the hell was she going to go with him now?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Residence

Part 4 – Residence

            Lex was surprised when his phone rang around 10:00.  No one usually called him so late.  "Hello?"

            "_Hi, Lex_," Lana said.

            "Hi, Lana," Lex replied.  "I'm surprised that you're calling this late.  Is there anything wrong?"

            "_No, nothing's wrong, Lex_," Lana replied.  "_I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to have a friend staying in the apartment above the Talon_."

            "Thanks for letting me know," Lex said.  "Do you need me to come down there?"

            "_No, I've still got my keys_," Lana said quickly.  "_I'll talk to you later, Lex_."

            "Goodnight, Lana," Lex said as he hung up the phone.  As he sat back in his chair, Lex reflected on the distinct feeling he was getting that Lana was hiding something from him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            "Thanks, Nell.  Goodnight," Lana said as she pressed the 'end' button on her cellular phone.  She turned to Clark and said, "Well, that's settled.  I'll be staying at the Talon with you tonight, Clark."

            Clark simply nodded as they approached Smallville proper.  After turning around and leaving the Kent Farm, he had gradually calmed down.  Lana had considered having Clark stay with Lex, but decided against it as it would raise too many questions and probably make Clark uncomfortable.  Instead, she decided that Clark should stay in the apartment above the Talon, and, at least for tonight, Lana would stay there too.

            Lana parked her car in front of the Talon.  She got out and then came around to the passenger side to help Clark.  Once again, Lana was disturbed by Clark's emaciated appearance and injuries.  She couldn't begin to imagine the depth of the suffering he'd gone through.  One thing was for certain:  he needed her strength right now.

            Lana unlocked the front door and helped Clark inside.  Clark managed to stumble into a chair, and Lana flipped on the lights.  As they came on, Clark felt a small sense of relief flow through him.

            _"Trying to score the last box of Jujubes before they close this place down?" Clark asked as he entered the Talon._

_            Lana laughed and said, "Those things could probably survive a nuclear winter."_

            Lana noticed that Clark's eyes had glazed over for a moment and she rushed over to him.  "Clark, are you alright?" she asked.

            "Yeah, I'm fine," Clark answered.  "Lana, can I ask you something?"

            "Of course," Lana said.

            "Was this place a movie theater at some point?" he asked uncertainly.

            Lana's eyes went wide.  "How did you...did you remember something?" she asked.

            Clark nodded.  "We were talking here...only there were all these boxes around.  This place was closing," he said.

            Lana nodded eagerly.  "I guess you're starting to get your memory back," she said with a smile.  "Come on, I'll take you upstairs."

            Lana and Clark walked upstairs and Lana unlocked the door.  As they entered the apartment, Lana unhooked the key from her key ring and put it down on one of the tables.  "I'm leaving the key here for you," she explained.

            "Aren't you staying tonight?" Clark asked in quaking voice.

            "Yes, but I didn't want to forget to do this tomorrow morning," Lana explained.  "Just relax, Clark."  She gently touched Clark's shoulder, and was pleased when she felt some of the tension leave his body.  "Now, you take the bed tonight."

            "Lana, are you sure?" Clark asked.

            Lana smiled.  "I appreciate the chivalry, but the couch in here is too small for you to sleep on.  I'll be fine.  Besides, I think you're the one that's going to need something soft to sleep on.  Speaking of which, I want to check your injuries before you go to sleep."

            Clark nodded uncertainly and pulled off his shirt.  Lana gasped in shock as she saw the full extent of Clark's injuries.  Deep red lines marred his back and torso, some of which seemed to have only stopped bleeding recently.  "Oh, Clark..." she said in a choked voice.  The injuries were worse that she'd imagined.  "You stay right here.  I'm going to get a wet cloth and clean you up."

            Clark nodded as Lana went to the sink and grabbed a washcloth.  As she began to clean his wounds, Clark hissed in slight pain.

            _Martha wrapped the ice cubes in the wash cloth and gently rubbed Clark's wounds with it.  He winced from the contact._

            "There, that looks a bit better," Lana said as she finished up, having not noticed that his eyes had glazed over again.  She handed Clark his shirt back.  "Now, you get some rest, and tomorrow, I'm going to fix you a nice breakfast."

            Clark nodded with exhaustion clearly on his face.  He stumbled over to the bed and just flopped over on it, landing on his stomach.  He mumbled something which sounded like, "'Night, Lana."

            Lana smiled and whispered, "Goodnight, Clark."  Turning out the light, she felt her way through the room over to the couch, and within minutes she was asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            _Clark__ felt searing waves of pain all over his body.  He tried to get away from it, but to no avail.  Clark screamed as the pain seemed to intensify.  Out of the darkness around him, a voice spoke which chilled him to his bones._

_            "You will obey me, Kal-El."_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            Clark screamed and bolted upright.  He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily.  He jumped as he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

            "Clark, are you all right?" Lana asked anxiously.  Clark's screaming had woken her up, and she'd immediately rushed over to him.

            Clark shook his head.  "So much pain...horrible..." he managed to gasp out.

            "It's ok, Clark, it was just a nightmare," Lana said soothingly.  She slowly put her arms around him, trying to comfort him.

            Clark winced at first, but he felt relief as Lana continued to hold him and gently rub his shoulders.  Her presence had a calming influence over him, and he was grateful for it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            Michael walked through the caves, shining his flashlight on the various paintings as he went.  Lionel had been right; the paintings were very impressive.

            As he rounded a corner, he found the location in the wall where Lionel had said the octagonal keyhole had been.  To his surprise, the area surrounding it was pulsing with light.

            "What the hell?" he said.  Against his better judgment, he reached out and touched the area.  Within a second, energy began shooting from the hole into Michael's body.  His body convulsed as the energy flow continued.

            Finally, the flow stopped, and Michael's arm dropped to his side.  He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.  They glowed briefly before he said, "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Fathers

Part 5 – Fathers

            Lionel sat, deep in thought.  Around him the other prisoners went about their business, everything from working out to selling drugs.  Lionel watched covertly, despite his thoughts.  He'd trained himself from a young age to observe his environment.  One never knows what small detail in your surroundings could be of use.  However, only a small part of his mind was on such trivial tasks.  The bulk of his attention was turned inward, as he contemplated yet again the security tape.

            It had confirmed many of his suspicions.  He'd always known Clark was special, and Lionel had suspected he was linked in some manner to the Kawatche caves.  The tape merely confirmed those thoughts.  However, it also created new questions.  Lionel had watched as Clark was absorbed into the cave wall in some manner.  He'd ordered men to go over that wall inch by inch, but nothing was found.  It remained a mystery, one Lionel was determined to solve.

            Lionel's musings were interrupted as he saw a man approach out of the corner of his eye.  He wasn't worried; he'd faced tougher crowds than this and come out unscathed.  Lionel was a practiced survivor; prison was a simple environment to adapt to in comparison to others he'd been in.  Still, Lionel turned and faced the man approaching him.

            The man grinned at Lionel, revealing stained teeth and bad breath, "How's it feel to be ousted, Mr. Luthor?"

            Lionel raised an eyebrow in response, but let none of his curiosity show on his face.  "What are you talking about?" Lionel questioned in annoyance.

            The man laughed, "You don't know?  Take a gander at the screen."

            Lionel turned, and saw that it was currently on the news.  The logo of his company was on in the background, and Lionel's curiosity was peaked.  He reached over and put the headphones over his ears.

            "_...not surprised by this move_," the reporter explained.  "_Given Mr. Luthor's current situation, it's a smart move for the board of directors to appoint a new Chairman.  In addition, his son Lex is the most logical choice to take the reins of his father's company.  The question that is on the stock market's mind is 'can Lex handle Luthorcorp as well as his father?'  If the stock market is any indication, the answer is yes.  Luthorcorp stock rose ten points in the wake of the announcement.  Investors are..._"

            Lionel put the headphones back down, and turned back to the prisoner.  "Looks like you're out of a job," the man said sadistically.  "Richie ain't so rich."

            Lionel let nothing show on his face as he said in a cold, quiet voice, "Underestimate me at your peril.  I suggest you move on...unless there was something else?"

            The prisoner took one look at Lionel's face, and paled.  He backed off quickly, and Lionel hid a grin.  He'd long ago mastered the ability to stare people down; it was pleasant to know it worked in prison.  That grin quickly faded as his thoughts went back to the broadcast.

            So, Lex had taken over Luthorcorp.  Lionel wasn't surprised; he'd been expecting this news for two months.  It was always the case in business; when weakness is smelled, the jackals come running.  He also wasn't surprised that Lex had pulled a coup over Lionel in his absence; after all, it was what he would have done.  Still, the fact that he had managed to succeed in two months was a credit to Lex's abilities.  'I've taught him well,'Lionel thought as a flash of pride went though him.__

            Lionel took a deep breath.  Even though he knew it was coming, this news still hurt.  The loss of his control of Luthorcorp would cost him prestige and resources.  Still, it wasn't too late.  If he could get out of here, he could easily wrest control of his company back from Lex.  Lex may be his son, but he still wouldn't win.

            "Enjoy your victory while it lasts," Lionel whispered aloud.  "Because rest assured, this isn't over yet."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            Lana entered the apartment gingerly.  She had stepped out earlier to make a run for basic things.  A part of her was worried that Clark wouldn't be there when she returned, but he was still sprawled out on the bed.  She approached slowly, not wanting to wake him after last night.

            Lana shuddered.  It had scared her when Clark had started screaming.  Clark refused to discuss much about what he had dreamed about, but it had to have been very bad.  Lana had never heard Clark scream before; it was not a sound she ever wanted to hear again.

            Lana's thoughts ended when Clark sat up in bed.  He looked around wildly, and then winced.

            "What hurts?" Lana asked in concern.

            "Everything," Clark whispered.  As Lana drew closer, Clark's gaze turned towards her.  "What's that smell?"

            Lana smiled.  "I went out and grabbed a few things, including breakfast," she explained as she held up a box of donuts.

            _"Am I supposed to guess what's in the box?" Clark asked._

_            "No," Lana answered.  Clark looked at her in puzzlement before she smiled and said, "You're supposed to close your eyes."_

_            Clark smiled back at her before he complied.  He heard the sound of scuffling around him.  A few seconds later, Lana said, "Don't peek!"_

_            Clark's smile widened as he placed his hands over his eyes.  After a few seconds, Lana signaled, "Okay."  Clark opened his eyes, and saw Lana holding a cake in front of him with candles burning._

_            "I know, uh, it's not you birthday for another seven minutes, but I wanted to surprise you."_

            Clark came out of his vision with a gasp.  He looked over at Lana as she gazed at him in concern.  "Another flash...?" Lana guessed.

            Clark nodded, "I remember you...and some candles.  My birthday..."

            Lana nodded, "I snuck up to the loft at your parents' place."

            "My parents," Clark whispered.

            Lana sat down next to him, "I know they're probably worried about you...you really should go see them."

            "No, no..." Clark shook his head violently, "I can't, not yet."

            "Clark, why won't you see them?" Lana pressed.

            "I...can't," Clark said quietly.

            "Then will you let me tell them you're alive?" Lana asked.  "Please."  She wasn't sure why Clark insisted on not going near his parents, but she had to let them know.  They deserved to know their son was okay.

            Clark was silent for several minutes.  He was struggling against the memory of the man in his memory's face.  As he gazed into Lana's eyes, Clark felt something deep inside him asking him to agree.  Clark wasn't sure what it was, but he decided against his fear.

            "Okay."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            Lionel felt annoyance rise within him.  His lawyer, Michael, was supposed to meet him to discuss what had happened in the cave, and he was late.  Lionel despised lateness when he wasn't the one doing it; it was even worse in here.  It was merely a reminder of the lack of power he had while here, a sign of disrespect he never would have tolerated when he was outside of here.  Still, Michael had his uses; it would be best to allow this tardiness to pass...for now.

            Finally, the guard opened the door and Michael entered.  Lionel allowed some of his displeasure to enter his voice as he stated, "I expect punctuality from my employees.  I trust you have a reason for your lateness?"

            As the guard left, Michael stopped on the other side of the table, "My lateness is irrelevant, Lionel Luthor."

            "Oh, ho, it's Lionel Luthor now," Lionel responded in slight amusement.  Such a sign of disrespect was out of character for Michael, who had always shown him deference just short of cringing.  "And why is it irrelevant?"

            "Lionel Luthor, we have more important matters to discuss," Michael stated.

            Lionel raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?  And what matter is that?"

            "I allowed you to view the videotape so that you could better understand," Michael began.

            "What are you...?" Lionel began, but trailed off.  Michael's eyes began to glow white.  Lionel studied Michael for a few seconds, not letting any of his shock show on his face.  "That's an interesting trick, one I know Michael couldn't do.  Who are you?"

            "I think you know who I am," Michael responded.

            Lionel leaned back against the wall, and allowed a small smile to come onto his face.  "Indeed I do...so you are the infamous Jor-El?  I must admit, you're not as impressive outside of the booming voice."

            Jor-El gazed steadily at Lionel for several moments, before he said, "Do you honestly think that your knowledge of my existence was not allowed, even caused by me?"

            "And now you've possessed my lawyer," Lionel mentioned.  "I do hope you aren't doing any permanent damage in his body.  He was a useful tool, and those are hard to cultivate."

            "When he has served his purpose, I may consider releasing him," Jor-El commented.  "For now, this vessel is useful in our discussion."

            "And what are we discussing?" Lionel asked.

            "I wish to pursue a partnership," Jor-El explained.

            "A partnership...really...and what are you offering me?" Lionel asked.  He had long ago learned as long as he kept the opponent on the offensive without promising anything, he could gain more in the end.

            "What I am offering you is almost beyond your imagination," Jor-El stated.  "I can give you more power than you've ever believed possible."

            Lionel raised an eyebrow, "That's rather vague.  Could you be more specific?"

            Jor-El stood up and approached Lionel.  Lesser men would have backed down, but Lionel had iron control.  When he got closer, Jor-El whispered, "Lionel Luthor, I know of your problems.  Your power base has been stolen from you, your freedom revoked.  And I know you are dying.  It must be frustrating."

            It was hard, but Lionel did not allow anything to show in his face or transfer to his voice.  "You seem to know quite a bit about my situation.  What are you offering?"

            "I can make all those problems disappear.  Your incarceration, your son...your disease; I can fix all of it."

            Inwardly, Lionel felt hope rise within him.  He had almost given up; he had come close to surrendering to fate, a thing never done by a Luthor.  Now, Jor-El was offering him a cure.  "Very intriguing," Lionel finally said, "and what exactly do you want in return?"

            Jor-El retreated back to the other side of the table, "Like you, I have a son who seeks to defy the future he is destined for.  And like you, I find my ability to influence him...limited.  I need an agent, and you have shown yourself a man similar to me."

            "And who is this errant son that needs guidance?" Lionel asked.  He already suspected, but he wanted confirmation.

            Jor-El met Lionel's gaze.  The two began a stare down, two powerful wills unwilling to back down.  Finally, Jor-El smiled slightly, "I think you know who."

            Lionel felt a smile creep onto his face.  "Clark Kent," he stated affirmatively.  When Jor-El nodded, Lionel's smile grew.  He'd suspected something like this, but this confirmation was just what he needed, "So, you are the unknown biological father of Clark.  What exactly do you need me to do?  After all, Clark is no longer around."

            "Clark has been back for almost two days," Jor-El corrected.

            Lionel kept surprise off his face...barely.  He hated to be surprised, and he will be having a...talk with his agents when he got out.  Lionel thought about it for several moments; Jor-El seemed to be offering him everything he wanted.  This told Lionel two things: Jor-El was desperate, and he was probably planning a double-cross.  That was fine with Lionel.  It was standard operating procedure in his book anyway.  All he had to do was play along, for now.  "Very well, Jor-El.  You heal me, get me out of here, and I will help you."

            Jor-El began to leave as he said, "I will have you out within a day.  We will then discuss your end of the bargain."  The light faded from his eyes as he said, "Guard, I'm ready to leave."

            Lionel watched him go.  Just before he left, Jor-El turned back around and his eyes flashed for a split second.  Lionel recognized it as a show of strength and threat in one; he nodded in response.  After Jor-El was gone, Lionel grinned.  It seems fate had thrown him another change, at both life and power.  Lionel wasn't going to let it waste; he knew that Jor-El was planning on betraying him.  They were very similar, similar enough that Lionel could predict what he was thinking.  While he waited to see if Jor-El would follow up on his promise to get him out, Lionel let one thought permeate his mind.

            _Things are starting to get very interesting._

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Release

Part 6 – Release

            Lana brought her car to a stop.  During her drive to the Kent Farm, she had tried to run through possible ways of telling the Kents that she'd found Clark, but nothing she'd come up with made her feel comfortable.  She walked up to the front door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

            The door opened, and Martha greeted, "Lana, this is a pleasant surprise.  Please, come in."

            "Thanks, Mrs. Kent," Lana said as she stepped into the house.  Being in this place again after so long evoked memories that were both wonderful and painful at the same time, but Lana managed to push them aside and focus on her task.  "Is Mr. Kent here?"

            "He's out in the south pasture," Martha answered.  "Is something wrong?"

            Lana sat down in the living room across from Martha.  "Mrs. Kent, I know about Clark."

            Martha paled.  "How did you find out?" she asked nervously.

            "Lex told me," Lana said.  Seeing Martha's expression shift to one of anger, Lana questioned cautiously, "Did I say something wrong?"

            "We had a...bit of a falling out with Lex just before Clark left," she said.  "But that's not really important right now."  Martha took a breath.  "Lana, is there something you want to tell me?"

            Lana lowered her eyes for a moment before returning her gaze to Martha.  "Mrs. Kent," she said slowly, "I know this is going to be a shock for you to hear, but...I found Clark."

            Martha froze.  "W-what?" she stammered.

            "I found him out by Chloe's grave last night," Lana continued.

            "Oh, thank God," Martha said in a choked voice.  "We never gave up hoping that somehow, he'd come back to us."  Seeing the discomfort on Lana's face, she probed, "Is there something else?"

            Lana shifted in her seat before answering, "Clark has amnesia.  As it is, he's only just started to get back some of his memory.  And for whatever reason, when I tried to bring him back to the farm or asked him to come see you, he got really scared."

            "Where is he?" Martha demanded.

            "He's staying in the apartment over the Talon," Lana explained.

            "I want to go see him," Martha said as she got to her feet.

            Lana put a hand on her shoulder and said gently, "Mrs. Kent, I understand how you feel, but Clark is really fragile right now."  She shifted uncomfortably once again before she continued, "I don't know what happened to him while he was gone, but he has injuries all over his body."

            "That's not possible," Martha stated.

            Lana frowned.  That definitely was a strange response.  "I've seen them myself, Mrs. Kent.  His body is...well, it's a mess."

            "Oh my God," Martha breathed.

            "He's been having nightmares, and he seems scared almost all the time," Lana continued.  "I'm doing what I can to help him remember and keep him calm."

            Martha took Lana's hands and said, "You have no idea how much it means to me that you're taking care of him right now."  She swallowed hoarsely and continued, "When you see him later...please tell him that I love him."

            "Of course I will, Mrs. Kent," Lana answered with a slight smile.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            Lex stepped out of his car as soon as he saw Lana rounding the corner.  While he was happy to give Lana access to the Talon, he had the distinct impression that she was hiding something from him.  Knowing Lana's nature, Lex's curiosity was piqued and he decided to take a look at Lana's "friend".

            Lex quietly entered the building and walked upstairs.  He heard faint noises coming from the apartment, obviously from Lana's guest.  He walked up the stairs to find the door to the apartment partially open.  He pushed against the door, and it creaked as it opened farther.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            Clark froze at the sound of the apartment door creaking open.  Judging from the amount of time it had taken last night to go from the Kent Farm to the Talon, Clark knew that Lana hadn't come back yet, and someone else was at the door.  In a trembling voice, Clark asked, "Who's there?"

            Lex froze.  'No, it can't be,' he thought.  He pushed the door open wider, and the thought was quashed.  "Clark?" he called out in disbelief.

            As Clark saw Lex, his head buzzed as another memory flashed through his head.

            _"Trust me, Clark," Lex said.  "Our friendship is going to be the stuff of legends."  He and Lex shared a smile before they turned to look at the sunset._

            Clark rubbed at his temples for a moment as the buzzing passed.  "Lex," he greeted cautiously.

            Lex approached Clark with a broad smile as he saw his friend alive.  The fact that Clark had greeted him at all gave him some hope that perhaps he had been forgiven.  He hid a wince as he saw some of the bruises on Clark's arms.  "My God...Clark, what happened?" he asked.

            "I...don't remember," Clark answered slowly.

            "What don't you remember?" Lex asked curiously.

            "Everything," Clark said.  "I've only just started to get my memory back.  I remember a few things...vaguely.  Everything else is a blank."

            Lex clenched his fists.  Whatever his father had done to Clark, Lex was going to make him pay for it dearly.  Shaking himself, Lex asked, "So, what do you remember?"

            Clark shrugged and answered, "Not too much.  I remember you saying that our friendship was going to be the stuff of legends."  Then, with a slight smile, Clark said, "It's good to see you, Lex."

            Lex swallowed before replying, "It's good to see you, too, Clark."  He had felt the temptation to tell Clark the truth about what had happened between them two and a half months ago, but he couldn't, not yet.  He had to make sure his friend was ok first.

            "So, how did we meet?" Clark asked curiously.

            Lex smiled at the memory.  "Well, as I recall," Lex began, "I lost control of my Porsche and almost hit you with it at sixty miles an hour before going off a bridge.  From what you told me later, you dove in and pulled me to shore."  Lex stopped speaking as he saw Clark putting his hands to his head in obvious pain.  "Clark, are you alright?"

            Clark dropped his hands from his head and said, "I'm fine.  It's just a headache."  Giving Lex a reassuring smile, he said, "So, tell me more."

            Lex relaxed and continued to relay the story of their first meeting and its aftermath.  All the while, Clark was thinking, 'It's impossible...how could I be alive if Lex hit me with his car?'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            Jonathan wiped his forehead with a cloth as he entered the house.  The work he'd done over the past few hours had taken his toll on him, and his throat was parched.  As he walked into the kitchen to get some soda, he found Martha sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands.  "Martha, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

            Martha turned to look at her husband, and it was immediately evident that she'd been crying.  Wiping her eyes, she said hoarsely, "Sweetie, you'd better sit down."

            Jonathan instantly knew that something serious had happened.  Martha hadn't called him "sweetie" since she'd found about his deal with Jor-El.  "What's happened, sweetheart?" he probed gently.

            Martha took one of his hands in hers before she continued, "Lana stopped by while you were working."  Jonathan nodded, following so far.  "She told me...she'd found Clark out in the graveyard last night."

            Tears came to Jonathan's eyes.  "He's...free?" he whispered.  Seeing the despairing look on Martha's face, he asked, "What else?"

            "Lana said that he lost his memory, and that he only just started to remember some things," she answered.  "She also said...that he was severely injured."

            Jonathan blanched.  "How can that be possible?" he wondered.  Then, his face darkened with anger.  "Jor-El must have done something to him...something far worse than we can imagine."  Then, something clicked in his mind.  "Where is he?"

            "He's over at the Talon," she answered.  When Jonathan made to stand up, she grabbed his arm and said, "Lana told me that it wouldn't be a good idea to go see him right now.  She said that when she tried to bring him back to the farm or said that we should come to him, he became scared.  We should wait until Lana says he's ready."  Seeing Jonathan slowly nod his acceptance, Martha sighed and said, "I'm going to lie down for a while."  She stood, and, to Jonathan's shock, kissed him on the cheek as she left.

            When he heard the bedroom door close, Jonathan waited patiently until he was sure that Martha was asleep, then rose from his chair.  Despite Martha's warnings, Jonathan couldn't bring himself to abide by them.  The longing in him was too strong.

            He had to go see his son.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Freedom

Part 7 – Freedom

"Clark? Clark?" Lana called. She walked into the Talon slowly, and took a deep breath. It had been tough, facing down Mrs. Kent. But Lana thought she'd convinced her not to see Clark...yet. Lana was still puzzled as to why Clark didn't want to see his parents; in the time she had known him, he had always spoken of his parents warmly and fondly. What could have changed?

"Clark's asleep."

Lana froze. She recognized that voice, but she couldn't believe it. What was he doing here? She turned slowly, and met Lex's eyes.

"Lex..." Lana gasped.

Lex gazed at her for several seconds, before commenting, "You know, it would have been nice to know that the 'friend' who you wanted to have stay in the Talon was Clark. That seems like a rather important piece of information that you withheld from me, isn't it?"

Lana squirmed a little under Lex's dark glare. "Lex, I'm sorry. I was pressed for time, and..."

Lex held up his hand, forestalling Lana's apology. "As much as I want to be furious with you, I understand."

"You do?" Lana asked in astonishment.

"I spoke with Clark," Lex explained. "He's...well, a mess. Whatever was done to him has left him shattered. I can understand your need for privacy. But I'm curious...why not take him to his parents?"

Lana sighed as she sat down heavily. "I tried. But Clark was adamant about not seeing them. I couldn't convince him to go, and I didn't want to risk him bolting if I forced the issue."

Lex nodded as his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Well, that's unexpected. Do you have any idea why?"

"No," Lana replied.

"Well, that does make for an awkward situation," Lex stated. "Maybe I should go and talk to the Kents, explain..."

"Actually," Lana interjected, "I've already spoken with them."

"Really...?" Lex said. "How'd they take it?"

"Well, Mrs. Kent wasn't thrilled, but she understood," Lana confessed. "As for Mr. Kent...I didn't talk to him, but I'm sure Mrs. Kent will convince him."

"Makes sense," Lex commented. He looked at Lana for several moments before he said, "Listen, I have to go. There is a meeting in Metropolis I need to make. Do you want me to have someone stay here?"

Lana shook her head, "No, I can't risk that. Clark trusts me, only me. He'd probably bolt if a stranger stayed here."

"That will work in the short term, Lana, but what about long term?" Lex pointed out, "Clark needs help, professional help. You can't keep hiding him here. What about Nell and Jason? Sooner or later, they're going to find him. Look, let me make some calls. I can bring the best memory specialists on the planet here, and we'll help him."

Lana nodded. "That makes sense. But for now, I'm staying here with him."

Lex saw the determination shining in her eyes, and suppressed, "Of course. I'll stop by later."

Lana watched him go, and let out the breath she'd been holding. She should have known; Lex was curious and resourceful enough to figure out what was going on. Still, a part of her was glad he had found out; it helped to have someone to talk to and coordinate with. And it made things a little easier.

Lana's thoughts were cut off as she entered the room and saw Clark. He was strewn out on the bed, and his face was scrunched up. He looked to be having a nightmare. Lana instinctively reached out and gently rubbed his face. Clark's visage relaxed a more peaceful look came over him. Lana watched him for several moments. He looked so weak, so vulnerable. It scared Lana, for it was a condition she never thought to see Clark in. She couldn't let him stay like this; she had to do something.

"I will help you, Clark. I promise."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Mr. Luthor."

Lionel looked up and saw a guard standing in front of his cell. Lionel was surprised; he'd been here long enough to know the routine, and this wasn't part of it. "What's going on?"

"Follow me," the guard instructed. He unlocked Lionel's cell, and waited. Lionel considered his options, and decided to play along. He meekly got up and followed the guard. They walked though several doors, until Lionel found himself in a small room, with another guard standing there with a box.

"Lionel Luthor, you are free to go," the guard stated.

"What?" Lionel asked in some surprise.

"Your lawyer has managed to get the evidence against you dismissed somehow, and the case has been dropped. Here are your personal belongings. Get your self in order, and then leave out that door. You are free." As the guards finished speaking, they left, leaving Lionel alone with his thoughts.

Lionel was surprised; when Jor-El had promised to get him out, Lionel had not been convinced it would happen. He had been wrong apparently.

Lionel quickly changed into his suit, and walked out of the door. He found 'Michael' waiting for him. "You work fast," Lionel commented.

Michael turned to go, and fell into stride with Lionel. "It was a very easy task...for someone with my resources, there is nothing I can't do."

Lionel read that as boasting and threat in one; he'd threatened enough people to know it when he heard it. It wasn't an idle one; anyone who could make the case against him vanish that quickly was powerful, no doubt about it. Still, it was best not to let Jor-El know he was impressed, "Well, I appreciate the release, but what about the rest of our deal?"

Jor-El smirked as they left the prison and got into a waiting limo. "That will come in due time. Rest assured I will uphold my end of the bargain...as you will uphold yours."

"Of course," Lionel remarked.

"For now, I will leave you to your own devices," Jor-El explained.

"Why?" Lionel demanded.

"For my purposes, you need to be back in charge of Luthorcorp," Jor-El commented. "I will allow you time to get your house in order, so to speak. Once that is accomplished, I will speak with you and explain your next task. Driver, stop here."

The limo pulled to a stop, and Jor-El calmly got out of the car. Before closing the door, he locked eyes with Lionel. "Enjoy your freedom, Lionel Luthor. But never forget who gave it to you, or that I can make sure you suffer far worse than in any prison." He then slammed the door, and the limo pulled off.

Lionel smiled. His 'partner' was impressive; cunning, powerful, and threatening. But Lionel would not be played. For now, Lionel was content to allow Jor-El to believe he was in control; after all, Jor-El still needed to heal Lionel's illness. Once that was done however, well, let's just say things were going to be a little different. Still. Jor-El was right about one thing.

It was time to take back what was his.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Visitations

Part 8 – Visitations

Lana adjusted her position in her chair, careful not to wake Clark. The apartment was relatively quiet, and it appeared that Lana's continued presence had helped him to sleep more soundly. She had engrossed herself in reading Robert Heinlein's _Stranger in a Strange Land_, the book seeming somehow appropriate given Clark's situation.

A soft rapping coming from the front door downstairs caused Lana's head to jerk up. Almost in reaction to her movements, Clark bolted awake, looking around wildly. Lana quickly moved to calm him down. "It's okay," she said soothingly. "It's just somebody at the front door."

Clark nodded and wiped the new sheen of sweat off his brow. "Do you want me to go down with you?" he asked.

"Sure," Lana answered, helping him to his feet. Glancing at Clark's torso as he put his shirt on, she noticed that his wounds had healed slightly, and that the few meals he had consumed over the past few hours were appeared to already be having some effect on his emaciated frame.

The pair walked downstairs to the door. A shocked look came over Lana's face as she saw who was standing there. "Jason..." she said as she opened the door.

Jason stepped inside and smiled. "Hey, babe," he greeted as he leaned over and gave her a kiss. Lana responded awkwardly.

_Clark__ watched through his telescope as Lana and Whitney kissed. He leaned back from it with jealousy rising up inside of him. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed to him that she'd always be unattainable. Yet, he couldn't help but hope that one day he'd have his chance with her._

"Clark?" Lana questioned as she saw him put his hands to his temples. She immediately moved to support him.

Clark shook his head as the buzzing faded. "I'm okay," he assured her.

Lana looked uncomfortably between Clark and Jason for a moment. "Um, Clark, this is Jason Teague...my boyfriend," Lana said nervously. "Jason, this is Clark Kent, my...one of my best friends." Lana swallowed as Clark and Jason shook hands. She had barely stopped herself from saying 'ex-boyfriend.' Jason had shown himself to have a temper when he was jealous, and she didn't need anything else to happen right now. "What are you doing here?" she asked Jason.

"I went by your aunt's, and she told me you were here," Jason explained, giving Clark a curious glance. "I was hoping that maybe we could spend some time together today."

"I don't know..." Lana began uncertainly, glancing over at Clark.

"Lana, it's okay," Clark reassured her. "I'll be fine by myself. Go and have fun." He gave her an encouraging smile.

Lana smiled back at him, although a bit sadly. Clark apparently still didn't realize that they'd been a couple in the past, or he might have seemed a bit more miffed at her departure. "Okay, if you're sure...I'll see you later, Clark," she said as Jason led her out the door.

Clark's smile dropped as he whispered, "Bye, Lana." The memory flash he'd had uncorked some unexpected feelings inside him. Before then, he thought that Lana had just been a good friend. Now, though, along with the jealousy he felt at seeing Lana with Jason, he felt...love.

Clark had remembered that Lana Lang was the girl he'd loved since he was five.

A new thought permeated his mind.

'What am I going to do...can I tell her?'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen of the board," Lex said as he began his presentation. "Today I'd like to outline my plan to increase Luthorcorp profits to levels that would have been unimaginable three months ago."

"I'm very curious to hear this new plan for myself," a new voice said.

Lex's blood froze as he heard the all-too-familiar voice; Lex was certain that it was the same voice of the Devil himself. Outwardly, Lex kept his composure and smirked. "Hello, Dad," he said coldly.

"Son," Lionel greeted in kind. The businessman was now dressed in his usual suit and overcoat. "Nice to see all of you again," Lionel remarked to the board members.

"Is the Department of Corrections giving out day passes?" Lex inquired sarcastically.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear earlier, Lex," Lionel said disdainfully. "It appears as though your intelligence is a bit lax. As of two hours ago, I was granted a full release from jail."

"Is that a fact?" Lex said while inwardly fuming. "And how did you manage to swing this one, Dad?"

Lionel sneered at Lex. "My attorney can be when he wants to be. But that's enough about that. I'm here to tell you that I'm back, son."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Lex growled.

"I'm talking about the fact that while the board voted to give you majority control over Luthorcorp, _I_ still own fifty-one percent of the voting stock," Lionel explained. "Therefore, I am exercising my fifty-one percent and voting myself back into the position of CEO." Lionel chuckled. "You're out, son. Go back to Lexcorp where you belong."

Lex clenched his fists. "Don't think that this is over, Dad," he said as he passed by his father. "This is only the first battle."

"To quote you, son, I believe the term is 'cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war'," Lionel countered. As Lex stormed out of the boardroom, Lionel thought, 'Alright, Jor-El, I've held up my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn.'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Thanks for the ride back," Lana said as Jason pulled in at the Talon.

"Of course," he said as they got out of the car. "Listen, Lana, I was thinking that we could spend the day tomorrow. Maybe you could come into Metro, spend the night. What do you say?"

"I'm not sure," Lana answered, squirming.

"What is going on with you, Lana?" Jason yelled suddenly, making her jump. "Back in Paris, you were all over me. Now that were back in Hicksville, you've barely had an hour for me. What gives?"

"I told you, Jason, Clark needs me right now," Lana countered firmly.

"Oh, of course he does," Jason said sarcastically. "Come on, Lana, just admit it. You're spending all this time with him because you're still not over him." At Lana's expression, he said, "I could tell from your reaction before; I know he's your ex."

"That's not..." Lana started.

"Don't you _dare_ stand there and lie to me!" Jason growled. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't have feelings for him!"

Lana tried to speak. Part of her wanted to deny it, but her throat closed off her denial. Deep in her heart, she knew Jason was right: she did still have feelings for Clark.

"That's what I thought," Jason said snidely. "So tell me, did you enjoy screwing him more than you did me?"

"How dare you!" Lana screamed, slapping Jason across the face.

Jason staggered back a step, and then looked at Lana menacingly. "Why, you little bitch..." he growled as he balled up his fist. Before Lana could react, Jason's fist slammed into her jaw and sent her to the ground.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Clark had heard the yelling only seconds after he'd started to go upstairs for the night. He'd quietly crept to the back door of the Talon and went into the alley to see Lana and Jason arguing. Initially, he'd thought it better not to get involved. However, the moment he saw Jason punch Lana, pure anger coursed through him.

_"Stop, get away from her!" Clark yelled. The frat boys had cornered Lana, who was now cowering near the broken dishes that lay next to her on the floor._

_ "Isn't past your bedtime?" one of them said with a sneer._

_ "Look, the police are on their way...right now," he warned._

_ The frat boy glared at Clark for a moment before saying to the others, "Come on. Let's go."_

_ As they left, Clark hurried over to Lana. As he made sure she was alright, furious anger swept through him. Lana was the most special person in the world to him, and he'd be damned if he was going to let a bunch of drunk frat boys hurt her again._

Clark shook off the buzz of the vision and took off to the back of the alley where Jason stood menacingly over Lana. A drop of blood making its way down Lana's chin only served to inflame Clark's fury. "You son of a bitch..." he growled.

Jason turned around and smirked. "Hello, Kent," he snarled. "You know, Lana wouldn't tell me how good screwing you was, so maybe you can tell me how good it was for you to do her. Personally, she's not as good as she looks."

If Jason had been going to continue, he never had the chance. Clark reached out and grabbed Jason with left hand, turning to face the front of the alley. He balled up his right fist, and connected solidly with Jason's jaw.

Clark had only been expecting Jason to be knocked to the ground. Instead, much to the shock of all three, Jason sailed through the air before falling to the ground thirty feet away.

Clark looked down at his fist in absolute shock. The speed at which his wounds had healed had been one thing, but this was something else altogether. His head buzzed as another vision overcame him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Clark__ screamed as the pain continued. He was holding out for now, but how much more could he take?_

_ "Why do you torment yourself this way, Kal-El?" the Voice mused. "All you need to do is give in to your anger, to your true nature, and I will release you."_

_ "No..." Clark groaned. "I...won't give in!"_

_ The Voice seemed to chuckle. "Sooner or later, Kal-El, you will accept your destiny." Almost a moment later, the pain intensified._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Clark gasped in terror. Before now, his nightmares had never come during the day. What had caused him to experience it now? Shaking those thoughts away, Clark hurried over to Lana and helped her to stand. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"I think I will be," Lana said as she massaged her jaw. "Clark...how did you do that?"

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly. He paused for a moment in reflection. The vision of being hit by Lex's car and the show of strength he'd demonstrated just now added up to something, he was sure of that. "But I'm going to find out," he vowed quietly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
